


shoppers, hell is closing for the night the exit is at the front of the building

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animals, Chaotic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Female Anatomy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderbending, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nipple Piercings, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Texting, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Dream is chaotic scum and we will be witnessing the chaotic shit she gets intochaotic groupchats
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Eret (Video Blogging RPF, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	shoppers, hell is closing for the night the exit is at the front of the building

**_We hate at least one of our siblings_ **

**Dweamy:** NO BECAUSE WHY DID JUST WALK INTO MY SISTER WATCHING PORN ON HER TV???

**Wilzard:** so you walked in on schlatt jacking off?

**Dweamy:** NO SHE WASN’T JACKING OFF SHE WAS JUST WATCHING IT I SWEAR IT WAS LESBIAN SEX

**Techie:** I am traumatized

**Dweamy:** I WITNESSED THAT SHIT FIRST HAND I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT

**Dweamy:** I wanna get nipple piercings

**Wilzard:** do it whore

**Techie:** honestly do it

**Dweamy:** bet

  
  


**_God we don’t know_ **

**Whore:** i’m getting a nipple piercing <3

**Creampuff:** Dream, what?

**Moneywoman:** I know a guy

**Whore:** Bet

**Gogywogy:** please don’t tell me your going to pierce your nipples

**Sappywappy:** show me a pic of your tits if you

**Whore:** i’ll send it in the dt gc

**Techno:** I made a sandwich

**Whore:** what’s in it?

**Techno:** Children

**Whore:** cool

**Whore:** anyways I found a dude and I was going in and I saw how children were there and I'm over here trying to get my nipples pierced

**Ernie:** I leave to make a coffee and dream is getting her nipples pierced

**Whore:** do you remember that time when you were streaming and I walked in shirtless and my tits were out and you tackled me so stream didn’t see but the damage was already done and chat was spamming “PRETTY TITTIES” and you started cursing at me using my real name?

**Ernie:** WHY DO YOU WALK AROUND SHIRTLESS ANYWAYS??

**Whore:** I DIDN’T FEEL LIKE WEARING A SHIRT

  
  
  


**Whore:** THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH 

**Creampuff:** don’t tell me you actually did it

**Whore:** I did puffy, now my tits are in pain

**Whore:** they had to get my fucking nipples hard and they rubbed them and the girl who did it was really hot and I almost moaned <3

**Creampuff:** I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT I’M SOBBING

**Whore:** AS MY OLDER BROTHER YOU NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING I DO

**Moneywoman:** are you in pain yet?

**Whore:** bras feel much better now my tits might fucking l e a k i’m scared 

**Moneywoman:** fucking grow up it’s just pain

**Whore:** TELL ME THAT WHEN BLEEDING SWELLING DISCOMFORT DURING YOUR PERIOD CRUSTING AND L E A K A G E FROM YOUR TITS IS A SIDE EFFECT FROM PIERCING

**Moneywoman:** that’s fucking disgusting

  
  


**Whore:** maybe my terrible decisions comes from the fact when I was kid I ate dirt for no reason

**Moneywoman:** can confirm I watched you eat it

**quacky:** I literally hate it here

**Whore:** okay but like i’m not getting over the fact quackity cried when she found out me and schlatt are twins because she thought we would have the same murderous tendencies 

**quacky:** TWINS?? SOMEONE HOLD ME I’M GOING D O W N

**Whore:** BESTIE NO *cries while the barbie theme song fades to daycore*

**_*The barbie theme song plays cutely*_ **

**Whore:** look how pretty our chat is when it’s alive

**Whore:** I have a snake named biscuit

**Toms:** I have a snake named leaf

**Techno:** why do you have a freaking snake?

**Toms:** because snakes are cool and funky noodles

**Techno:** real reason?

**Toms:** because the snake is blind so it can’t properly hunt and so it always will need some sort of care and can’t be released to the wild

**Whore:** why tf did the same thing happen to biscuit

**Techno:** you both have blind snakes?

**Toms:** I mean in my defence I wasn’t going to leave a hurt animal alone when I could help

**Whore:** we only leave humans to die right toms?

**Toms:** right

**Willy:** we love when tommy gets attached to animals and his bedroom is a fucking zoo

**Toms:** THEY ALL NEED LOVE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE ANIMALS HURT??

**Toms:** WHEN ANIMALS ARE HURT THEY ALL LIKE THE ATTENTION 

**Philly:** tommy you need to cut back on the animals

**Toms:** I have a completely reasonable amount of them

**Philly:** a reasonable amount is 2

**Toms:** They all need special care if you fucking read it they need the attention wilbur the raccoon can’t be relased because he’s paw doesn’t work and is limp and can’t properly move around and i’m working on getting the money to take him to the vet so he can get the fucking leg removed

**Willy** :did you name a raccoon after me

**Toms:** maybe kinda yes

**Willy:** A W W W W TOMMY


End file.
